


Hunger

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Brain Said No, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, I Tried, Incubus Reaper, Jealousy, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex mist, Smut, because you think this is over?, fucking think again, i could not leave reaper out of this sex mist bullshit, i have two more of these fuckers i want to write for Fallout alone, i might give them their own fucking series, im gonna be known forever as the woman who wouldn't stop writing sex mist, reader is dark-skinned because it was requested, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: I couldn’t leave Reaper out of this sex mist bullshit. Anon request for jealous Reaper and dark-skinned Reader turned into a mashup of three fucking things so anon, sorry in advance.





	

Inucbus!Reyes/Dark-skinned reader + sex pollen!

Your whip wrapped around a nearby girder and you used it to propel yourself forward, pulling yourself away from the Talon agent behind you and swinging you through the air, making a neat landing a few moments later. Shotgun blasts rang out behind you, and you jumped down onto the next girder, dropping to the ground and making a dash for it towards the nearby alleyway.

Your whip cast shadows across your dark skin, and you gripped it tightly in one hand as you fled, screeching to a halt by a crossroads. You followed your gut, took a hard left, and kept going.

A moment later, you heard something hiss and crack, and whatever it was exploded by you, knocking you forwards and against a sudden wall.

 _Oh_.

Dead end, apparently.

So much for your gut feeling.

You clambered to your feet, vision blurry, reaching for the now guttered energy whip. With a flick of the wrist, you snapped it back to life, white light flaring around the enclosed space as you took in deep breaths. Your skin began to prickle, heat stroking down your spine as your brow furrowed.

The fuck?

Fuck this, you had places to be.

You pulled your arm back and aimed the whip at a window bar, and as you jerked your wrist forward to let whip collide with metal, you felt something holding it. Something cold.

You looked behind you.

 _Oh fuck_.

Black mist was curled around your hand, squeezing until you hissed in pain and dropped the weapon. It smacked against the floor and went out, but you were less concerned about that than the fact that there was a Talon operative stalking towards you, and the mist curling around your hand was attached to his hand, like the mist was a chain.

Ah, shit, Reaper.

You were yanked forward, and then suddenly the smoke was shoving you back against the wall, pinning both arms above your head, thighs wide open, tucked up by your ass, and you gulped for air – warm, _pink_ air – as he took a few more steps forward. Your eyes suddenly fell on a venom mine, clamped to the floor, looking innocuous, and Reaper stopped, his gaze following yours.

 _“Fuck,”_ he rasped.

“What is it?” you dared to ask, trying not to breathe it in too much. Easier said than done. The canister was almost empty now, and the air was thick with the pink smoke, something of a hilarious contrast to the black mist splattered around your body, pinning you.

“Fuck,” he said again. “Forget that. You didn’t answer you phone.”

“I was busy,” you muttered, as a strange, familiar heat pulsed in your body.

“I could see that.”

“Yeah, you were _right_ across the battlefield!” you argued.

“Still polite to answer,” he growled, taking a step towards you. The heat was now pooling between your thighs. But, that was just what happened when you came across Reaper. Quite how an Overwatch agent had ended up fucking Talon’s best heavy, you couldn’t remember, and hell, maybe you didn’t want to. You could vaguely recall guns, lots of guns, and Reaper’s mask getting removed somehow.

“Couldn’t really answer midway through killing your coworkers,” you pointed out. He shrugged.

“They aren’t…” he breathed in, “ _important_.”

He took another step towards you, only a few feet away now, and you could feel yourself getting slick, your skin prickling with arousal. Reaper’s breath was getting uneven, and black smoke suddenly billowed behind him as he moved between your thighs.

“Aaaghn…” he grunted, pulling in another breath. “Ugnnn…I’m gonna… _kill_ that woman…”

He gripped your thighs tightly, and you inhaled sharply as you saw the washed out skin of his arms flush, just a little. That…only happened when…

“Nnnghhh,” he groaned, and the mist intensified. “Ah _ahhhhh!_ ”

He sounded like he was in _pain_ , but you knew better. He was writhing in pleasure beneath those clothes.

“What’s happening?” you demanded.

“ _Gas_ ,” he breathed, “the _gas_ …”

“It’s pink.”

“It’s an _aphrodisiac_.”

 _What_.

“Aghhn…fuck…I’m…”

His talons gripped handfuls of your pants and tore them open, suddenly exposing you to him as his cool body pressed against yours, the cold metal of the shells grinding on your clit.

“…trying to…recycle cells to…push it _out_ ,” he snarled, his mask pressing against your forehead. “ _Not helping_.”

“Anything I can do?”

“ _Yes_.”

“That doesn’t involve you ruining my clothes!” you barked, your gear shredding beneath his talons, but you couldn’t complain as Reaper tossed his gauntlets aside and groped your breasts, thumbing your nipples as you felt your body heat warming the cold metal of his mask.

“Uhnnn,” he groaned, belts unclipping beneath his quick fingers, his zipper coming down. You could hear his laboured panting against the mask and _fuck_ , you loved that sound so much…

“Oh god,” you whined, kissing the top of the mask. A moment later he reached up and shoved the white metal up far enough to expose his mouth, framed by the neat black beard, and let your lips meet roughly, grabbing hold of your hips as his cockhead stroked against your lower lips.

“Nnnnfuck,” he breathed, nipping your lower lip as he pushed slowly inside you. You arched your back, his chest pressing into yours as the metal chilled your breasts, relaxing to let him slide deep. He was shivering, his breath cool against your lips as he panted, and you leaned forward to catch his mouth with your teeth again and dragged him back for another kiss.

“Oh, Gabriel,” you keened, as his hips started a frantic motion against yours, his teeth finding your jaw, your neck. He gripped you tightly, fingers clamped around your waist. The mist around you protected you from the wall at your back, and instead of stone your skin rubbed on something that felt strangely like silk, lukewarm and not unpleasant.

“Yes,” he breathed, “that’s it. Say my name.”

“Gabriel!”

His cock was stroking you hard, his pace urgent. You’d had him rough before, but this was…it was desperation. Was it the mist? You were warm, aroused, slick from the aphrodisiac, but whatever effect it was having on him, he had it _bad_. Not that you were complaining. He left a hickey on your neck. His skin was getting slowly darker as he kept thrusting, strikingly pale compared to your own, and you squeezed down on his cock to make him moan, feeling his fingers dig in. Fuck, he was strong…

“Saw you with McCree,” he growled, and bit you again. You rolled your eyes, even as his next thrust pushed him up against your sweetspot.

“A-and?” you gasped.

“And you’re _mine_ ,” he snarled, his hips slapping against your thighs. You let out a cry of pleasure at the sound, feeling him palm your breast.

“Staking a…claim now, are we?” you chuckled, breaking off to whimper.

“If I…uhnnn…”

You had _never_ seen him like this, and you were enjoying just how much he _needed_ you. He kissed you again, rough and desperate, and you could feel your walls clenching around him as he angled his pelvis to stroke against your clit. Heat grew in the wake of each grind, and your orgasm was already on its way. Sweat glistened on your skin, and you nipped his jaw.

“You’re _mine_.”

You moaned, arching into him as you bucked, and his lips found your nipple, sucking hard. You let out a sharp cry, heat rushing through you. Your thighs tensed, toes curling in your shoes as you climaxed, gripping Reaper’s cock ruthlessly even as he kept fucking you.

“Ahhnn… _por favor, Hermosa_ ,” he growled, working furiously into you, his skin darkening. “Ahhn **fucck**.”

His voice always had an otherworldly quality to it, but now there was something so _very_ inhuman about it, even as his cock twitched and spurted deeply inside you. You sagged against the restraints of mist, skin rolling against the wall as he kept fucking you with deep, rough strokes.

 **“Oh, _yesss_ ,”** he growled, and you almost shook with desire. He pushed his mask up and pulled back long enough to gaze into your eyes, his own blazing red and leaking black mist. **“You’re mine. All mine.”**

The life had flushed back into his skin, and for now, you could see the human Gabriel Reyes had once been as he filled you with rough thrusts. The black mist flared at his back like a pair of inky wings, blocking out the light.

“Fuck, Gabriel,” you panted, and he leaned forward and sucked hard on your neck, his tongue long and pointed, licking up the pulse.

 **“Tell me,”** he rasped, grasping handfuls of your flesh, squeezing your ass, playing with your breasts as you shuddered, your body slowly working back towards a climax.

Well.

 _Slowly_.

 **“Tell me I’m the only person you want fucking you like this,”** he added, and kissed you again.

“Gabe, please, I…I want you,” you told him, swallowing, shivering as he stroked your clit again and again. “Gabe, baby, Gabriel, please, I’m gonna…I need to…”

**“Yesssss…”**

You felt pleasure rocketing through you, quivering against the wall as a second orgasm dragged you down, your enemy/lover apparently close to his own second end, skin dark with exertion.

You could feel something like exhaustion leeching at you briefly as Gabriel fed off your sex energy, grunting in delight, his voice changing as his incubus form slowly withdrew. The man thrust hard, ground his hips, and you clenched down hard on him. He twitched, hot cum spurting deep inside you, and you listened to him cry out.

A desperate, helpless, _human_ cry.

God, that was fucking _hot_.

 **“Shiiit** ttt,” he panted, cupping your face as his thrusts slowed. “Fuck… _baby_ …”

You nuzzled him gently, watching the red in his eyes recede into brown, black sclera turning grey, and he kissed you, his breaths laboured.

“Ahhn…Gabe…”

He pulled slowly out of you and you whimpered, biting your lip as cum dribbled out of you.

“Still…gonna…kill…her,” he breathed. Something white glowed beneath his hood. “Reaper to…Widowmaker…I just found…your little science project.”

 _“Ah, parfait,”_ a dim voice chuckled softly. _“I apologise, monsieur Reaper. How was it?”_

“Next time you decide to goddamn affect things on a cellular level, _warn me_. _I_ tried to _recycle_ and it got _worse_.”

_“Oh, mon dieu. Have you…released?”_

“Twice.”

_“Then you must continue. It will only get worse as time goes on if you refuse to submit to the urges.”_

“Fuck you, Widow.”

_“Non merci, Reyes.”_

You were still breathing heavy when he turned his attentions back to you, and he leaned down to suck on a nipple again, making you arch.

“Looks like we’re going to spend a little time together.”

He still had the tongue.

Oh god.

He knelt, kissing down your stomach slowly, and looked up at you from between your legs, your thighs dark against his slowly paling skin.

“So, try not to fall.”


End file.
